


Spiritual Kink

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak has an encounter with something.......





	

There were only so many times a spirit would make their presence felt. Even fewer times when a spirit would be something other than a disembodied voice, a growl, a hiss, even, very rarely indeed, yes, even a kiss.

Zak waited, his breath shallow, heart racing, cold and stock still, in the third bedroom. He waited. And waited. The others had gradually drifted off, back to review footage, to listen to the recorder, leaving Zak, the lead Ghost Adventurer, to have an adventure.

Still cold, the air had that quality as if a fine frost was descending.He shivered, yet again. His voice, low and soft, trying to bring the attention towards him. He felt sure something was moving; the sounds dull, disturbingly muffled in the heavy drapes surrounding the bed. He laid back, flat, his feet over the foot of the bed, and his head propped at an uncomfortable angle against the solid wooden headboard.

Suddenly, he sensed the air was disturbed; a light but distinct draft blowing over his face, warm as breath in the frigid air. He moved, very slowly looking around, his hands gripping the bed covers. The temperature changed, a scarcely perceptible rise.

He pulled off the hat, black hair springing in all directions. 

Just as well, something, someone was stroking his hair, fingers, warm fingers, pressing against the short hair just above his ears. He held his breath as, so gently, a caress cradled his jaw, just for a second, then dropped to his neck.

He breathed out, his heart rate going wild.

His jacket zip seemed to quiver; he opened the coat, feeling his shirt buttons twitch alarmingly.

“Who is that…….? What….Tell me….oh fuck!”

Voice catches as the slight warm pressure descended over his broad chest, quivering, trying not to move, holding back the shivers……

Something warm, gentle, and arousing.

He tried to remain still, but couldn’t restrain a jump as he felt something, not fingers, warm, wet, licking down to his belly button. He wanted to reach out, grasp the presence looming over him, he could almost sense the spectre of something large.

But if he moved it might disappear.

He sighed, as the contact became more sensual, more intimate, causing his belly to tighten, as the irresistible feeling of arousal generated a hard column, rising up below his jeans. He stifled a moan…..fear and longing in equal proportions.

His eyes rolled, as the warmth melded with his own heat, pushing over the head of his cock with small sigh of pleasure.

“Fuck….Nick!!!! Is that you?”

A chuckle, and finally body contact, a whiff of spicy cologne, and a pair of strong arms around his waist.

“Jesus …...man you almost made my fucking heart stop…..”

A muffled giggle as the mouth sucked on him, giving him a rippling pleasure rolling down his spine.

“I’ve been ages hiding under this bed….with spiders and allsorts….waiting for them to go….so you’d better make it worth my while…..”


End file.
